Allusion
by lost972
Summary: Chaque chose en son temps: le passé. crack pairing, RabixChomesuke donc [spoil]


**Allusion d'une ombre**,  
Rabi et Chomesuke alias Sachiko, de D.Gray-Man.

De Lost.  
Disclaimer: Aucun être, même fictif, n'est ma propriété

_Seul. Il était seul. Il était seul dans le gris. Le monde qui l'entourait était gris. Du sol au ciel tout n'était que nuances de gris. Rabi regarda tout autour de lui à la recherche d'un indice de couleur dans ce désert monochrome._

_Le décor changea. Face à la mer, il se trouvait à la lisière d'une forêt. Rabi n'entendait que le ressac des vagues sur le sable fin. Dans les eaux du lagon, une silhouette apparut ainsi que les véritables couleurs qui composaient le panorama. Mais…Cette peinture était incomplète._

_Il se retourna. La forêt avait disparu. Rabi était resté dans un monde gris et désert. Son regard revint sur la forme humaine qui s'était affinée sur l'eau. Il se décida et fit un pas vers la plage. Mais ne put faire un pas de plus, la frontière de couleurs lui était fermée._

_Son désir de passer de l'autre côté se fit plus grand quand il reconnut qui était dans l'eau. Les bras tendus, il poussa pour forcer le passage. Un clignement de paupière et Rabi vit un double de lui, en couleurs, habillé de la nouvelle tenue d'exorciste. Un autre battement de cil et il se vit tout de gris vêtu, avec un long manteau à capuche._

_Il se retourna sur la vision paradisiaque d'une plage au crépuscule. Une œuvre aux couleurs chaudes et douces. Rabi commença à courir vers cette personne qui jouait avec des éclats d'eau. Sur le kimono en deux teintes dominantes, vert en bas et orange en haut, les gouttes d'eau semblaient arroser l'orangé imprimé. Elle tenait son vêtement relevé, dévoilant la danse enfantine de ses fines jambes. _

_- Chomesuke !! cria t-il_

_Elle se retourna révélant une expression de surprise. Un sourire vit changer la nature de l'expression et un signe de la main compléta l'accueil. Une fois les pieds dans l'eau, Rabi ralenti son allure._

_- Enfin, je veux dire Sachiko, se reprit-il tout sourire. C'est encore un peu confus._

_Elle se plia de rire. Mais aucun éclat de voix ne parvint aux oreilles de l'exorciste. Son regard s'attrista à la seule pensée qu'il n'avait jamais entendu son rire. Elle remarqua ce changement et s'avança vers lui, le kimono trempant dans la mer. Les paupières fermées, elle l'enlaça tendrement, les bras autour de son cou._

_Rabi, à son tour pris par à cette marque d'affection, glissa les bras autour de ses hanches, les yeux fermés. Dans la lumière affaiblie du couchant, la chevelure rouge du jeune homme se mariait avec passion aux cheveux orangés de la demoiselle. Elle brisa cette union pour poser son front contre le sien._

_Il desserra un peu son étreinte, coupant le contact frontal. Il regarda calment son visage au paupières encore closes. Lentement elle les ouvrit offrant, à la vue de l'exorciste, un iris blanc sur font noir. Une étoile ébène inversée à cinq branches apparut sur la peau perle de Sachiko, comme la nuit tombait sur le paysage._

_Là où était un soleil mourrant, un lune pleine reluisait. La surface de l'eau reflétait les milliards de lumières stellaires. Ils étaient au bout du monde, ils étaient au centre du spectacle universel, ensemble. Mais ils ne remarquèrent rien de tout cela et réduisirent à néant leur vision du monde._

_Leurs lèvres se touchèrent avec harmonie. Elles dansèrent sur un tempo lent, avec des mouvements qui prirent de l'ampleur. L'air était brûlant d'excitation. Vint alors un arrêt, marqué de rouge. Un sourire écarlate sur les lèvres de Sachiko, Une larme de sang sur celles de Rabi, et le décor s'évanouit dans les ténèbres._

_Il ne brisa pas le contact sous la douleur. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux de surprise. Rabi s'effaça de ce monde sans reculer face à son désir corrompu. Il ne restait qu'elle. Ses iris ivoire et ses lèvres rubis étaient tous ce qui pouvaient encore voir l'exorciste gris dans ce parallèle obscure._

_Il se retourna et mis sa capuche. Cet homme débuta sa longue marche dans ce monde sans couleur._

Rabi toussa ce qui fit écho dans la petite grotte. Son abri ne l'avait pas protégé de ses rêves. Il se leva et se dépoussiéra. Il saisit sa cape noire et alla affronter les éléments déchaînés qui ne laissaient même plus passer la lumière du soleil. Au troisième jour de ténèbres, il devait être au plus proche de l'épicentre.

Il devait être le témoin de la fin.

**... sans suite.**


End file.
